1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device including a single crystal silicon wafer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion device has been developed in which microcrystalline silicon, which is crystalline silicon capable of being formed by a plasma CVD method, is used for a semiconductor film having a function of photoelectric conversion (e.g., see Patent Document 1).